


I'm...love you.

by Prettyunique



Series: 30 days 30 oneshots. [2]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Gunshot, One Shot, what happened next?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days 30 one shots.</p><p>Day 2</p><p>This is set after the Season 1 finale.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm...love you.

Gunshot.

 

"Jane" 

 

Maura sprints down the stairs, in seconds she's right beside Jane.

Korsak, Frost and Cavanaugh follow just as quickly on the other side.

Cavanaugh takes out his mobile phone with shaky hands.

Maura rips open Jane's t-shirt placing the small fabric just handed to her by Korsak on the blood pouring from Jane's stomach.

 

"Doc...is she going to die?" Frost asks before another tear.

"No...where's this ambulance."

"They said 5 minutes. replies Cavanaugh

 

Water from Maura's eyes drop onto her hands

Jane's eyes flicker open and closed.

 

"Maura..."

"Shush, don't talk...you're going to be fine I promise."

 

Again Jane's eyes flicker.

 

"Hey, stay with me ok"

 

Jane puts a hand over Maura's.

 

"I'm...love you"

"What did she say?" asks Frost

"I think she said...I love you."

 

Maura eyes go to Jane's lifeless arm. It travels up to Jane's closed eyes.

 

"Jane...Jane, don't you dare die on me...please."

 

Tears drop.

 

3 days later Jane wakes.

She looks up, immediately squinting from the brightness. She looks over to a sleeping Maura and smiles.

A minute later Maura stirs.

 

"Hey...how are..."

 

Jane cuts Maura off with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Right...Do you remember what happened?"

"Yea, it's just...I'm not totally sure what parts were a dream...I think I said I love you."

"Technically you said I'm...love you."

"Oh"

"What were you trying to say?" asks Maura

"Nothing...it doesn't matter"

 

Angela walks in.

 

"Hey, sweetie."

 

Angela kisses her daughter's forehead.

 

A few hours later.

 

"I've been racking my brains trying to figure out what you meant"

"What?" replies Jane

 

Maura stands moving closer to Jane's bed. 

 

"I'm, love you. There's only one explanation"

"There is?"

"Jane, were you trying to say 'I'm in love with you."

"That depends..."

"I do too" replies Maura

"What?"

"I'm in love with you."

 

Jane smiles.

 

"Kiss me"

"Jane, your mom's right there"

"She's asleep" replies Jane

 

Maura slips her hand into Jane's hand and squeezes leaning forward. Jane's eyes close as she feels Maura's lips on hers.

Angela smiles.

They eventually break apart.

 

"I know you're not sleeping." says Jane

 

Angela opens her eyes getting to her feet.

 

"I'm going to get myself a coffee, do you two need anything?"

 

Both women shake a no.

Angela walks to the door and turns back.

 

"It's about bloody time." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tempted to use an episode for each day. There's 92 episodes it could work. If I did that I would want to write them in order of episode (so no more for season 1)  
> I'm not sure I will though, I feel like I want it to be more...creative.  
> I don't know see how I feel tomorrow.


End file.
